


Detonation

by spacey_cadet



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, a love poem of sorts, be still my bleeding heart, kepcobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_cadet/pseuds/spacey_cadet
Summary: A poem from Jacobi's perspective about his relationship with Kepler





	

 

You were made like a bomb;  
a delicate balance  
of ignition switches ready to flip  
and trip wire to distract me.  
I am careful with my touch,  
sensitive to your machinations,  
an attempt to defuse the tension  
but there is already a countdown  
between us  
we were meant to _explode_.


End file.
